


Sweet Sadism

by kuru (catastrophage)



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Gen, RPF, Tegoshi is a prankster, non-slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-05
Updated: 2009-02-05
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8456092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catastrophage/pseuds/kuru





	

**Sweet Sadism**

On days like this, when it was raining outside, when the toilet was being renovated and they had to use one from a different floor, when Ryo started a fight with the mixing assistant for being cut out of the refrain, when another assistant would offer Shige his rap part so he would not be excluded from the song completely, when he noticed there was a hole in his favourite shoes - in other words on plain _horrible_ days - there was just one thing which made YamaPi hold up his professionality: knowing after a hard day of recording he would open the fridge in the common room and there would be a cup of most delicious strawberry yogurt waiting for him, cold and refreshing.

"Yamashita-san, there's a phonecall for you. The director of your drama thought about a change of the scipt."  
"Tell him I will call back from my cellphone as soon as I'm in signal range again."  
"It's urgent, they want to do the take right away."

Reaching out for the phone, he watched the other members leaving the room before him.  
"YamaPi is busy as always, nee...!" that was Tegoshi's voice.  
Ten minutes he would give the director to explain. Ten minutes and then his yogurt...  
"I'm sorry for making you wait. Yamashita here."

He had kept an eye on his watch so he knew it was after two minutes when Tegoshi returned to the room, holding his - YamaPi's - very important yogurt in his hand, beaming at him.  
"Is this your's?"

"Yes!" Pi answered quickly to both of them - his band mate and phonecall.  
"Can I have it?"

"Yes!" Pi answered... but only to his phonecall.  
When he realized his mistake, he wanted to add a quick "No! Put it on the table!" but he was too late.  
Smiling most happily, Tegoshi had opened the yogurt. He digged in the little plastic spoon and slowly, _slowly_ lead it to his mouth.  
Tegoshi's face changed to a grimace of joy and he let out an "Oichii!"  
Pi felt the need to correct him. He did it not _half_ as cute as the original. And then...  
The smell of sweet strawberries was in the air. ...then kill him, he finished his thought.  
If just the director would come to an end already.

Tegoshi lead another spoonfull to his mouth and Pi could sense he was watching him in joy.  
He knew his fellow group member sometimes was an evil bastard - but he didn't know he was downright sadistic...


End file.
